survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
First and last posts
The first and last posts of each season are recorded here. The first posts are often in the challenge area or some other introductory channel. The last posts are always in the reunion channel (except for Moon Islands). ''Survivor: The Everglades * First post: ** 2D (3rd): "Wassat about thirty-nine days? I thought this wasa vacation?" * Last post: ** Courtney (16th): "My friends beg to differ, but whatever floats your boat. Your disrespectful comments and insults won't change the letter arriving in your mailbox soon. Either way, see you then jackass." ''She drops her arm and looks at Jeff in curiosity. ''Survivor: Romania * First post: ** Oz (22nd): ''As the monster looks at the other contestants and the horizon, his face has excitement and anxiety. "This going sic to be a LONG month..." * Last post: ** Viago von Blitzenberg (11th): Oh yes, there had been something of grave importance Viago had forgotten to do. In his world the existence of monsters that prowl through the night were still a closely guarded secret, so to remain that from being exposed to the world, the vampire shuffled in front of one of the cameras and stared directly into it. "Is it okay if I hypnotise everyvun to forget about me?" Viago waited for an answer that didn't come, so he just went for it. Eyes fixed on the camera lens, he spoke in a commanding voice, "You vill not remember a zing of Viago von Blitzenberg!" And with a wave of his hand over the camera, the vampire used his hypnotic powers to wipe his existence from the minds of millions of viewers. ''Survivor: Moon Islands * First post: ** Riley Freeman (15th): "Aw, man. Why'd I gotta be in the purple boat?" * Last post: ** Hestia (Winner): "I'd like to celebrate and raise my hands up high but I cannot do such a thing in these circumstances. Perhaps nobody knows or they're able to see the recordings now but I talked to Kohaku before my vote. That's why it wasn't immediate. And I talked with her about the outcome of the competition, who should I vote for. I genuinely wanted them to take the decision with me. Either accompany me to the finals even if it meant I'd lose to her. Both options were fine with me. The reason why I'd take any of the two is because I trusted in every member of the jury to make the right decision if Lelouch was one of the candidates to win. At the same time, I trusted them to make the right decision if it happened to be between me and Kohaku. It was a shame it had to end this way. Because at the contrary of Lelouch, I do talk to my allies about the votes. But it's a whole lot different stabbing them in the back than simply voting them out. Thank you all for the victory but it has a sour taste in my mouth." Survivor: Nahanni * First post: ** Jubilee (19th): ''With her small bag of essentials by her side, Jubilee strides through the airport with her long coat flowing behind her, smiling ear to ear. She was more than ready to join this game and make her friends back home proud. As she sits down in the waiting room to board the flight, she looks around, hoping to see any of the other announced contestants taking the same mode of transportation. * Last post: ** Phoenix Wright (20th): The lawyer waves at the winner. A knowing smirk is on his face. "Fox McCloud. Survivor champion. Then and forever." ''Survivor: Galápagos * First post: ** Mako Mankanshoku (10th): "I'm hungry." * Last post: ** Schierke (19th): ''"...I don't think that's a good thing for ya to be sayin', Tubby." ''Survivor: Greece * First post: ** Johan Liebert (7th): ''Johan looked around at his section of the plane, taking note of every passenger in their individual seats. They all seemed to hold the same bored expression, but he couldn't be farther from it. There was always something to be done, even if you were stuck sitting on a plane. In his head he played games – nothing in specific, just things that needed to be done to pass the time. His favorite game was to see what he could learn about the passengers by looking... a game he'd been playing since he got on the plane. "What a diverse cast. To think one of these people will be gone in just a few days time." Of course, he could be the first to go, but it was better not to dwell on such thoughts. They weren't productive. What was productive in this scenario then? This thought is what drove him to strike up a conversation with someone at random – he settled for the purple haired girl to his left. "...Do you expect we will be landing soon?" * Last post: ** Arthur Morgan (12th): As this long, journey of a competition drew to a close, I knew that I would be walking back to Dutch and the rest of the gang empty-handed. I was not disappointed, however - a man like myself was not going to walk away with it in clear conscience. It did not fall into the wrong hands, however, and that was why I could head home, wherever it was now, with something close to a smile on my face. Through these dark times, there was a light at the tunnel for once, and this game gave it to me. For that I was grateful. ''Survivor: Wild West * First post: ** Malcolm Tucker (22nd): ''Tucker takes a cool and collected step out of the bus. He grimaced at the wide, open, arid desert around him. The scot wasn’t surprised to see the favourites arriving in luxury accommodation, but it infuriated him nonetheless. He placed his feet on the dusty ground and gestured to the people he had arrived with. "Welcome to bedlam, lads and lasses." * Last post: ** Hououin Kyouma (4th): "Ku. Ku. Ku. Of course Cleveland and Ouzen lied. They were, to an extent, lab members as well. They just never went through initiation like Luck and Phos did. The fact that you mention how you felt like you were one of Nagisa's dogs resonates with me as well. That's why I kept him close, but the others closer. I wasn't about to let him push me into elimination like I know he was. He's a crafty kid to say the least. That expression on his face strikes fear and misunderstanding into people wherever he goes. I'm slightly jealous." Okabe lets out a sensible chuckle before putting his canned Oden off to the side. "I'm not sure if I will yet or not. Maybe after finding myself in another worldline where these games don't exist yet, but as for the foreseeable future I do not think I will. I have things to reflect on before I can come back here and play a better game. I would rather not get carried twice in a row." ''Survivor: Italy * First post: ** Karen Shirogane (8th): "Kuku..." * Last post: ** Blade Wolf (Winner): "Standing here. I realiz-iz-iz-iz-'''CHKKKKKKDKDKDKDN'" Blade Wolf had run out of batteries. The A.I toppled to the ground, lifeless, deactivated. Errors are not uncommon with any sort of software, but perhaps there was something more that had taken his systems down. A pure overflowing of emotion. He had never expected to make it this far, or that four would come to his side when he needed it most. He'd triumphed. He’d found his own path, and his path had taken him to the top. His last thoughts had been of pure happiness. It took a moment, and a few phone chargers, before the A.I could reboot, and eventually, he could finally say what was on his mind. "Kainé, Black. You are destined for greatness. Working alongside you, and against you, has been nothing short of an honor. The same can be said of all who stand here, and all who have stood by my side during these fourty days. You are legendary competition. I will put this wealth to a good cause. My original intentions had been to use them for military purposes, but now I am not so sure. There are ways to help others without falling back on senseless violence and revengance. We can help those around us without laying a hand on a blade. Yet still, it is only through conflict that we evolve. Not physical conflict, but a clash of ideas. Personalities. Memes. It is these memes that allow us to stand as more than machine. More than flesh and bone. ...and we are all more than just people. We are masters of our destiny. I cannot wait to see where each of our destinies take us. I hope we are all capable of meeting again. Your worlds must all be a sight to behold. But for now..." The Wolf stands tall. There’s one last friend he needs to talk to. " Raiden. It is me. Mission complete. I stand victorious. Requesting evacuation at these co-ordinates. ... And, if you have the time, I would like you to meet my friends." ''Survivor: Japan * First post: ** Keiji Shinogi (22nd): ''As he steps out into the room, Keiji takes notice of his surroundings and the other eleven people that joined him. He walks forward to the console, overlooking the set of switches and other activators. "We push these right away, I'm assuming." * Last post: ** Tomie Kawakami (18th): "And to think, you were begging on your knees for the Mystic Force's forgiveness..." ''Survivor: Black Forest * First post: ** Squidward Tentacles (17th): "So ''this is what land looks like." * Last post: ** Grimm (5th): Grimm would have likely did something similar.. if he'd known what a camera was. Leading the Troupe onward as they departed.. he'd give a last, endearing smile at the castle.. as he, Yonaka, and the Troupe and their carriages faded into the distance. Brumm's solo performance is heard as the credits roll. ''Survivor: Appalachia * First post: ** Jean-Luc Picard (9th): ''Picard climbs from within the truck, clutching his bruised ribs and slowly removing himself from the wreckage. He looks to the destroyed truck, grimacing heavily at the remains of their transport. "...Off to a good start." * Last post: **Patches (11th): "Well. It was good seeing some of you after all that time. Afraid to say I forgot most of you during my weeks of rummaging through old ruins and the like. I'd stay for longer, but the trip back to Lordran is long. Hm... Although I could always continue to survey new land in search of treasure. Perhaps. Perhaps..." ''Survivor: Sri Lanka'' * First post: ** Amanda O'Neill (TBD): "Aw, man. I was hoping someone else from Appalachia made it in too." Category:Survivor RP